The Mysterious Guests
by Killermaverick
Summary: Who is this weird boy that team 7 came across? And is Sakura having another crush? A crossover between Naruto and kingdom Hearts 2. SoraXSakura sorta, and maybe more. Action, adventure, romance, and Humor.
1. Where am I?

The Mysterious Guests

--

MS: Hey guys! Been a while! But if you don't know, i submitted two other stories and removed them. Well, enjoy!

Roxas: Ahem

MS: Huh, oh yeah! I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts 2.

Roxas: Thank you.

--

" Donald, are we there yet?" Sora asked, bored. " NO!! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!!" Donald yelled back. "Uh, guys, can't we all get along?" Goofy asked, a bit worried. The last time they fought, They ended up crashing into the deep jungle(Tarzan's world, and that's actually true.) " Stay out of it, Goofy!" Donald yelled, making Goofy fall out of his chair." Donald, don't take it out on Goofy!" Sora yelled. " Ah, what do you know?" Donald said. Donald then accidently pressed the " Drop Cargo" button. Just then, a door opened just under Sora. " AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. " Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled. That was all Sora heard.

--

" Master Xemnas." Saix said. Organization XIII's leader then looked at his soldier. " What is it, Saix?" He asked calmly, yet impatiently. He backed up one step, then told Xemnas why he was distubing him. " Sir, we managed to track down the Keyblade Wielder." Xemnas then turned his attention to Saix. " Where is he?" He asked. " It seems he landed on an unknown world." he said. Xemnas thought for a moment, then finally spoke. " Have everyone get ready to travel to the new world." Xemnas ordered. Saix then nodded, and headed out the door, telling everyone their orders. " This may be our chance to get Roxas back." Xemnas whispered to himself, sitting back in his chair.

--

"Well, this sucks." Sora just woke up and was in some type of forest. He looked around and saw that he was alone. He got up but then twitched a bit in pain. He saw that his arm was wounded. Sora sighed and got up. " Thank you, Cid's personal shield." Sora said. He then went into the forest, hoping to find some help. " Donald, this is all your fault. If you watched what you were doing, then I wouldn't be lost." Sora said, a bit irritated. Just then, he heard a noise. He looked up at what he heard.

--

" Sensei, could you please tell us our mission?" Naruto pleaded as they were jumping through the trees. Kakashi gave a big sigh. " Naruto, we already told you. There have been reports of something falling out of the sky. Lord Hokage seemed very worried about this and ordered us to check it out." the Jonin said, annoyed. Just then, Sakura spotted something at the bottom. " Kakashi sensei, look!" Team 7 then looked down and saw a young boy, about the genin's age in black clothing, and seemed to be injured. The boy then saw them, and seemed to be a bit nervous. " Well, sensei?" Sasuke asked. The Jonin thought for a moment, then turned to his students. " He seems injured. We should help him." Sakura just stared at the boy and had a slight blush. Naruto then looked at Sakura. " What's up, Sakura?" " Huh, oh, nothing!" Sakura said, then turned her head. The four then dropped down to see the boy.

--

"Why don't I feel like I should run for my life?" Sora asked himself. He watched the three people jump down. But the orange one didn't look where he was going. He ended up falling on a thin branch, where it hit him in between the legs. The calm boy didn't pay any attention, the girl seemed to laugh her head off, and the adult just sighed. " Are you injured Naruto?" the guy asked. " " Nothing but my manhood." The boy managed to whisper. He then fell and landed on his head. " ... and my head." The girl just laughed some more. " Uh, hello?" Sora asked. The four then turned to him. The man then walked up to Sora to talk to him.

" Hello there, are you injured?" The guy asked. Sora just looked at his arm. " Heh, just my arm." " Do you need any assistance?" " No thanks." the guy then thought for a moment. " Could you atleast tell us what you're doing here?" the man asked. Sora thought for a second. "_ I can't tell them that I fell from the sky like a comet!_" Sora thought. He then thought of something. " I'm a traveler who came through here. I got lost and was attacked by some wild animals." he answered bluntly. He then thought for a moment. "_ His story is likely, but maybe I should take him to the Hokage._" he thought. He then looked at Sora.

" Very well, then. My name is Kakashi Hatake." He then pointed to the three teens. " These three are my students. The Orange one is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl is Sakura Haruno, and the oldest one is Sasuke Uchiha." Sora then sighed. " Hey there. My names Sora." He then shook all of there hands. Sakura blushed when he shook hers. "Listen, that's a deep wound. We need to get you to our village and have your wound treated." Kakashi said. Sora then thought for a moment. He needed a map, and he needed food and a place to stay. " Aright, I agree." " Good." Kakashi said."'Please follow us." The five then walked through the forest. Sakura still was blushing. " _Does she like this guy?_" Naruto thought. They were silent almost the whole walk.


	2. Preparations

Part 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Alright, here's the next chapter! Please review!

(Jiraiya spotted in the distance hidden in bushes.)

MS: JIRAIYA! QUIT BEING SUCH A PERVERT!!!!!

Jiraiya: For the last time, i'm not a pervert, it's research!!!

MS: Major Bullcrap!!!

Jiraiya: Why you...

MS: (Has shotgun.) Heh heh heh, what do you say now?

Jiraiya: ( Has rocket Launcher) Heh heh heh.

MV:...crap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The three were coming up to the gates. Sora was seriously amazed at the size.

" Wooooaaaahhhh." he said. " I know, it's amazing." Kakashi replied. The guard

came up to the group. " What's your business?" he demanded. " We came back

from a mission." Kakashi said. The guy thought for a moment. " Alright, i'll let you

through." The guard then went to open the gates. " You'll really like it here in

Konoha, Sora. I hope that you have a good time here." Sakura said.

" Thanks, Sakura. And thanks for helping me in the forest." Sora said.

Sakura meerly blushed at the comment. The gates then opened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh, no..." Goofy was extremely depressed. Donald was more because he

was the reason Sora was gone. " He was a good friend, always helping out everyone

in need." Goofy shed a tear. " Goofy j-j-just shut u-u-up!" Donald was very upset.

Just then, a light turned on. Donald went to it, and when he saw it, he leaped with

joy. " What's with you?" Goofy asked, still alittle sad. " Goofy! Sora's still

alive! That was his signal!." Goofy then jumped up and jumped around

yelling," Sora's alive! Sora's alive!" When he was finished, Donald gave him

a " You're freakin' crazy!" look. " Alright! Let's go!!!" Donald yelled.

The two then set the ship to circle the world and look for Sora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the world that never was, Organization XIII was preparing

for their trip. " Axel, is the ship equipped with a transform gummi?"

Xigbar asked. " The transformation gummi is set, Xigbar." Axel

replied. " Saix, are the engines set?" Xigbar asked. " Yes, Sir."

was all Saix said. Xigbar had to yell at Demyx for him

to hear. " Demyx, are the weapons loaded?!" " What?!"

Demyx asked. " I said are the weapons loaded?!"

" What?!" Xigbar looked up and saw that Demyx was listening to

music. He then climbed up to Demyx. " Demyx." he said.

Demyx then took off his headphones. " Yo!" he said.

" Hey Demyx, I was trying to yell something down there to you."

Demyx put his hand behind his head. " Sorry. What was it?"

"Just come alittle closer. I'd like to whisper it." he said

" Here?" " Closer." " Here?" " Yeah, right there. i'd like to

ask you... ARE THE FRIGGIN' WEAPONS LOADED

YET?!!!!" He yelled. " Ooooowwww..." Demyx murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bottom of the ship, Xaldin heard some

yelling. " ARE THE FRIGGIN' WEAPONS LOADED

YET?!" Xaldin sighed. " Looks like Xigbar got to the

kid." he said to himself. A heartless then came

to him. It was pretty much able to talk. " Coffee?"

" Thanks." Xaldin said. He took the coffee, took

a sip, and looks at the ship. " I wonder if we'll actually be

able to get the kid this time? Ugh, this coffee needs some

cream."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was just looking at the buildings around him.

They were as tall as 6-story buildings! He looked at

all the shops around him. But what amazed him the most was that

people were jumping from building to building, against buildings, and

even sometimes, OVER them! He then asked Kakashi, " Hey Kakashi,

how does everyone do that?" The team just glared at him. " Duh!

They're ninja didn't you know that?!" Naruto yelled. " Uh, no."

Naruto just slapped his face, and Sora was confused.

" Uh, it's just that, uh, i'm not really from around here,

and from where I came from, there were just regular warriors."

he said." Hm, I see." Kakashi muttered. " Alright then,

where are you from?"Sasuke asked. " I'm from a cluster

of island known as destiny islands." Sora said.

" Man, i'm thirsty. Hey Sora, do you have any money?"

Naruto asked." Yeah, here you go." Sora handed Naruto

a blue and yellow object. " Uh, what's this?" Sora

then realized something. " Sorry, I guess your

village doesn't take this kind of money." Sora said.

Ah, it's alright."

Naruto said as he slapped Sora's

arm by accident. Sora then winced in pain. Sakura then hit Naruto

on the back of the head. " NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!", Sakura yelled.

She then turned to Sora. " Hold on, Sora, let me see your arm real

quick." She showed him his arm. She then turned to Kakashi.

" Sensei, it's bleeding pretty badly. We have to get it bandaged."

Sora then thought for a moment, then laughed.

" What's so funny, Sora? Naruto asked. " I sorta forgot an easy

way to heal my arm quickly. My bad." Sora had his OTHER arm on

the back of his head." Kakashi looked puzzled. " Oh, really? How?"

" Just stand back and watch. CURAGA!" just then, Sora's arm

was completely healed. The team and everyone around him

just stared at him in amazement. " How'd you do that?!"

Naruto asked. Sora shrugged. " All I did was use magic."

Just then, a kunai came by and scratched Sakura's arm.

"OOWW!!!" Sakura screamed in pain. " Sorry!!!"

A distant voice could be heard. It was Ino.

Oh, it's bilboard brow. what ar--" she was

cut off when she saw Sora. SHE then gave a small blush.

" Uh, hi there. Who are you?" Sakura then but in.

" Hey Ino-pig! Stay away from Sora!" Sakura yelled. Ino then came up to Sora again.

" Sora, huh? Name's Ino." She held out her hand.

"Hey Ino." Sora said as he shook her hand.

She then went away saying she had to do something.

Sora then looked at Sakura and noticed her scratched

arm.

" Oh, no. Sakura are you alright?" Sora ask, concerned.

Sakura, blushing at the thought of Sora being concerned for her,

said she was alright. " Still, let me heal your arm for you." he said.

He then cast curaga on her arm. She was now blushing furiously.

" Uh, thanks Sora." She said. " Any time!" Sora said, and then

gave her a thumbs up. " Sora, sorry but I have to take you to

the Hokage." Kakashi said. " What's a hokage?" Sora asked.

Naruto, again, slapped his face. Kakashi then answered Sora.

" A Hokage is a village leader and champion." he said.

" Alright, let's go." Sora said. Little did Sora know, that

a certain group from another world was coming for him.


	3. Getting Settled

MS: Hey guys! Since I got such good reviews, here's my next chapter!!

Oh, and also, I thought that it would be awkward for 12-year old Sakura

to have a crush on 15-year old Sora( I know, i'm weird), so Sora does

have his 15-year old costume, voice, etc., and he is 13. If you think i'm

forgetting about the first Sora from KH1, WELL YOU'RE WRONG!!!!

It just doesn't seem right that in the first one he was 14, and had the

voice, costume, etc., of an 8-year old child. To me and my friend, it's

just not right. Well, enjoy.

Sasuke: (Runs up wheezing.)You never saw me! ( jumps into bush.)

MS: What the...?

( Orochimaru jumps in.)

Orochimaru: Have you seen Sasuke?

MS: He went that way. ( points to sign that says, ' to Land of Tea.')

Orochimaru: SASUKE, YOU WILL BE MINE!!!! (leaves).

Sasuke: Phew, thanks.

MS: Sure thing. Well, enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had to walk to the Hokage's office since he wasn't a ninja (of course). It was a bit

of a long walk, but they eventually made it. Well, Sora, in that room is the Hokage's office.

Just talk to him and get all the facts straight." Kakashi said. Sora nodded and said.

" Thanks, Kakashi.". Kakashi then nodded himself, and disappeared in a cloud. A soon as

Sora was at the door of the Hokage's office, he swallowed, and knocked on the door.

" Come in.", he heard a voice say. Sora then opened the door, and hoped for the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage was really irritated at all the work he had to do. He just sighed with a sign

of annoyment. He was about to start, until he heard a knock on the door. " Come in." he said.

just then, a boy came out of the door. He seems to be in his early teens, had brown hair,

and what seemed to be some type of black wardrobe in a weird fashion. He looked at the

boy and sighed. " You must be Sora, correct?" Sarutobi asked.

The boy nodded and said,

" Yes sir." Sarutobi the gave a bit of a smile at the boy for being so nervous. (note: I mean,

who wouln't be nervous? He's the _Hokage_! The village champ and leader!) " So, how is it

that you are here?" Sarutobi asked. Sora then looked shocked. "_Crap!! I don't know _

_anything about this world! So what am I supposed to tell him?!" _Sora thought nervously.

He then caught a glimpse of a map. He then looked at it carefully so the Hokage wouldn't

notice. He then looked at the Hokage. Perfect.

He was doing a bit of paperwork.

Also, the map was a bit big. That way, Sora could study it a bit. He looked at the map.

He then found a cluster of islands. "_ That should be perfect." _Sora thought. He then looked at the Hokage.

" I'm from a cluster of islands off the coast. I came to sightsee." Sora said.

Sarutobi thought for a moment, then nodded.

" Very well, then, welcome to the Land of Fire. Anyway, you seem like you could use a guide. I will look one

up for you." He then looked in a drawyer, and took out some papers. Sarutobi then looked through the

papers. He stopped on one document. "Team 10 should be free from training for a few days, so I think

that they would be perfect." He then picked up the phone, and dialed the number. " Hello, Asuma.

No, everything is fine. Yes, i'm sure. What? No, no, Ebisu should have Konohameru. I'm sure they're fine.

Anyway, I've got a small mission for you. There is a newcomer to the village. I would like for your team

to be his guide. His name is Sora. Yes, you have to bring Shikamaru, even though he is a pain.

At the Ichiraku Ramen Bar? Yes, yes, that would be fine. Thank you, Asuma." He then hung up.

Sarutobi then took out a note, scribbled on it, and gave it to Sora.

" Here's an address to where you will meet them. Meet them tomorrow at 10:00"

Sora then nodded. " Thank you, sir." Sora said. He was about to

go out the door, until he heard Sarutobi. " Oh, I almost forgot, you'll need somewhere to stay, right?

Well, there's no vacancy anywhere in the village. You'll just have to move in with someone."

He then fumbled with some more papers. " _Naruto is too loud for him to sleep, and Sasuke would probably_

_scare him. Maybe Sakura Haruno can let him stay with her."_ He then dialed another number.

" Hello, Mrs. Haruno. No, everythings alright. Yes, Sakura is training hard. Yes Ma'a...wait, what. Oh.

I see. I'm sure he will be better in a few days. Alright. Anyway, there's a newcomer to the village.

Would you let him stay with you? Yes. His name is Sora. Really? Okay, thank you." He then hung up the phone, scribbled on

another note, and handed it to Sora. " Here is where you will stay. Come by there anytime today."

" Thank you, sir." Sora said once again. He then walked out of the office.The Hokage then hoped he had a good

visit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma dialed the numbers of his three students. They all three picked up at the same time. " Hello?",

they all three said.Asuma just sighed as soon as he heard Shikamaru whisper, " What a drag." He then

was going to tell them their mission. "Listen up guy----" he was interrupted by Ino. " Sensei, i'm having a big

sale at the moment! Can't this wait?"

Asuma was annoyed. " No, Ino, this can't wait. We are supposed

to be guides to a newcomer tomorrow." Shikamaru then sighed again. " Well, who is it?" " He's by the

name of Sora. He's about your age."

Ino was then suprised and gave a small blush. She was relieved

that they were on the phone so they wouldn't see her. She was silent for about five minutes.

Shikamaru was the first to notice this, and spoke up. " Hey Ino, why are you silent?" She then

snapped back into reality. "Huh, oh, nothing." Shikamaru then sneered. " You know him, don't you?"

Ino's blush got a bit darker. " Well, I sorta ran into him earlier today." Shikamaru then grinned

with a hint of mischieviousness( which was out of his character.) " You like him, don't you?"

Ino then went angry. " WHAT?! WHY YOU NO-GOOD, SMART ALEC, INCONSIDERATE---"

she was cut off by Asuma. " Anyway, we are to report to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar tomorrow

at 10:00. Until then, c'ya." Everyone then hung up. Ino was still thinking until her thoughts

were interrupted. " Uh, excuse me miss, but may I buy these flowers now?" Ino then snapped

back into reality. She then sighed, got the flowers, gave them to the customer, went through

the rest of her day, and went home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was just watching tv in the living room. She was so bored she would rather be

helping her mother with her job( which, by the way, is VERY dull.) Just then, the phone

rang. Sakura's mother picked it up. " Hello? Oh, Lord Hokage, is everything

alright? Oh, ok, I was just about to have a heart attack if something was wrong.

Anyway, how is Sakura in her training? Oh, that's good, I hope nothing else goes wrong... Huh?

Oh, sorry. I was thinking about our sick pet. Thank you. Really? Is that why you called

me? What's his name? Well, alright. Yes sir." She then hung up the phone.

She then walked to Sakura. Sakura then noticed her mother. " Hey, mom, what's up?"

Mrs. Haruno then straightened up. " Listen Sakura, I need you to set up everything in

the guest room. We're having a guest for a while." Sakura just sighed. She hated

making the guest room. Mrs. Haruno then continued. " He's a young boy

by the name of... was it Sote, Aros, uh, Sinto... Ah yes! Sora." Sakura then

froze, and gave a small blush behind her mother's back. Sakura was alittle embarrased

about having Sora over. She was wondering why. Sakura then hid her blush, and turned

to her mother. " When will he be here?" Sakura asked. Mrs. Haruno just sighed.

" He'll be here in about 7:30. Get everything ready!" Sakura nodded, and ran upstairs

to fix up everything for their guest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Organization XIII(or what's left of them since Sora's last visit to castle oblivion.)

was now circling the new world. Axel then looked at the screen, and reported

his information. " Sir, there's no doubt about it. The Keyblader is down there.

Xemnas just smirked. " Alright then, land the ship." The ship was then getting

ready to land. Organization XIII then set off for the Keyblade wielder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Man, this story took me weeks to finish. I was just busy.

Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try to do my next chapter quicker.


	4. Truth from Friends

Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't sent any stories in a while. It's just that I

was moving during the time. I HATE moving(and if you ask, I had no choice!

I didn't have enough money to support the previous house)!!!

Anyway, i'm gonna post a thing

at the end of the story where you get to choose what I should do in the next chapter.

Also, I really don't know alot about the Akatsuki, so i'm just gonna introduce about 2

groups to Organization XIII in this chapter. Well, one for this chapter anyway.

I'd like to thank a certain person and their review for the idea.

Oh, and person that wrote the review, sorry that i didn't put in your pen name. I just moved

in, and I don't have internet yet, and I probably won't remember to change the story a bit.

I think it was Rikku somethin'. Well, enjoy!!!

(Oh, and by the way, if I introduce Hinata, she won't have a crush on Sora. She's stuck

with Naruto.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was just walking down the street thinking. He had to find out a way to find

his other friends. He also let go of his anger with Donald. He didn't care. However, he did

care if he couldn't see his old friends ever again. " Hey Sora!!" Sora snapped out of his

thoughts when he heard his name. He then turned around to see that it was Naruto.

" Oh, hey Naruto! What're you doing?" Naruto was running up to Sora and stopped

right in front of him. " I was just doing a bit of last-minute grocery shopping." He lifted

two bags. Sora could see that both bags were packed with ramen. " Are you sure that

you should eat all that junkfood? You should probably eat more vegetables." Sora said,

a bit worried about his health. He was always a bit worried about his friends.

Naruto just gave a joking smile. " You sound just like Kakashi sensei!"

He just laughed as he said that.Sora just laughed alittle too.

" So, what're YOU doing?" Naruto asked, a bit curious. Sora just shrugged. "I'm just going to the house i'm staying in while i'm here.

Also, I'm supposed to go with a team for a tour." Naruto just nodded. " So, who are you staying

with?" Sora just took out a piece of paper.

" The Hokage just gave me this paper with the address."He then handed him the paper. Naruto looked at the paper. He then sort of gaped. Sora didn't

notice it though. He was lost in his thoughts about his friends. " So you're staying with Sakura?

Man, you're lucky!!" Sora then looked at Naruto. " Why am I lucky?" Naruto was now wishing

he didn't say that. " Shoot! I'm busted! Hey Sora, could you keep a secret?" Sora just nodded.

Naruto just looked a bit embarrased.

" Well, the thing is, i'm in love with Sakura. She's just so

pretty." Sora just listened. Naruto continued his story. " She knows I like her, but she never

pays attention to me. She's just too interested in that emo Sasuke." Naruto then had a vein

on his head at the thought. Sora then thought, and decided that he should try to help Naruto.

" Naruto, listen. If she just won't accept you, then maybe you should just get someone else.

You know, someone that respects you like you do them."

Naruto thought for a moment,

then spoke up. " Yeah, maybe you're right. But still, on the way,

i'll just keep on trying with Sakura while I don't have anyone yet. " The two just nodded. But before

they left, Naruto asked Sora something he really didn't want to answer. " Hey,

Sora, do you like someone?" Sora just froze right there, and seemed

embarrased too. " Uh, well, uh.." Sora wastrying to think of something,

but gave up and sighed. " Yes." Naruto wanted to know who it was.

" Well, could you tell me who she is?" Sora sighed deeply. " Well,

her name is Kairi. She's an old friend of mine. She thinks we're just

friends, but to tell the truth, I uh, like her." Sora was completely red. Naruto

was listening to Sora. He then continued. " But I really don't know what she looks

like right now. It's been a year since I last saw her."

Naruto felt sorry for Sora.

Having not seen someone you really care for for a long time is really hard.

" Sorry Sora. Didn't mean to bring up that." Sora just stared at the ground.

" No, don't apoligize. You didn't know." Sora just seemed so depressed in Naruto's

eyes. Naruto then patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. I'm sure

you'll see her again." Sora then looked up and smiled. Still a bit

sad, but with a little happy emotion. " Thanks, Naruto." Just as they were about

to go, Naruto accidentally ran into someone. Naruto got up, and helped the other person.

The person was a girl, had brunette hair, wore a light jacket, and the most interesting thing

about her was that she didn't have any pupils.

She blushed as Naruto helped her up.

" T-t-thank you N-naruto" she studdered.Naruto just put his hand behind his head.

" Ah, it was nothing Hinata." When Naruto got his groceries, he then thought that

he should introduce Sora to Hinata. " Hey, Hinata! Wait a sec!! I want you

to meet a friend of mine. Hinata, this is Sora."

" H-hello." Hinata appeared

embarrased. Sora just sayed hello as well. Naruto just went in. " Well,

I just wanted you two to meet eachother. Anyway. c'ya!!" The three

then parted. "_ Hinata seemed embarrased around Naruto. Maybe I should_

_ask her about it the next time I see her._" Sora thought.

He then continued to the address.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel and Saix were just patrolling the area. They were seeing if there was

anything they needed to worry about on this world. So far, there was nothing,

and Axel was bored. " Hey Saix!! Can we just go back? I'ts boring beyond all

comparison!!!"

Saix was very stern. " No, Axel. Our orders were to patrol the

area in case of any nearby threats. And even though we already inspected

most of the area, we're not completely finished, so quit your complaning!"

Saix didn't shout, but he seemed irritated.

Axel just backed up a bit, and

they continued. Just when they were about to head back, they spotted

two figures. The figures also spotted them. The figures had black

cloaks with red clouds. One had black hair and intimidating red eyes.

(note: Itachi scares me!!!)

The other one had blue skin with darker blue hair.

He had sharp teeth, and weird eyes, both resembling that of a shark.

" Who are you?" Saix said demandingly. The blue figure just stood there,

and smiled. " Like we're gonna tell you! Instead i'm gonna probably shred you

to pieces. Anyone who interferes with our plans should be eliminated."

He then pulled out a sword that was wrapped up. At that, Axel

summoned his chakram( His weapons. Look them up on Wiki.),

and also summoned his fire. He made a wall of fire around him and

Saix. Axel was thinking that Xigbar should have came with him instead of Saix.

If he did, Axel could control the fire wall while Xigbar could shoot at them.

Saix was only good for close-range combat.

The blue figure then swung

at the fire. Nothing happened, however. At that, both figures looked shocked.

The red-eyed one only looked a bit suprised, however. " What the? How is

that possible?! The Samehada should have absorbed their chakra!!"

Saix then looked a bit confused. " What is chakra? And also, even though

I already asked this question, who are you?"

This time, the red-eyed person spoke. " I guess we have no

choice but to tell you. With your power, you'd probably destroy us.

Also, it seems that you're immune to my genjutsu. My name is Itachi

Uchiha. My partner here is Kisame. We're members of an organization

called the Akatsuki.

It is made up of rogue ninjas of several nations.

We seek to capture the spirits of the world. Right now, the only two

spirits left are the one-tailed Shukaku, and the 9-tailed Fox.

However, if there is any other power, we seek it."

The flames disappeared, and Saix came up with a smirk.

" So there's another organization either than us. Interesting."

Itachi looked a bit puzzled. " You're an organization?"

Saix merely nodded. " We are known as Organization XIII.

We are made up of XIII powerfull fighters, and are overall the

rulers of our home. (Note: Saix isn't telling them about the nobodys

until later, for safety.). Atleast, there WERE thirteen of us, until

that Keyblade wielder eliminated five of our members." With this,

Itachi interrupted. " Keyblade wielder?"

Saix just sighed. " Yes.

The Keyblade wielder is a warrior by the name of Sora. It's

because of him and his friend that five of our members are gone.

Actually, he did us a favor, because some of them were planning

mutiny."

He then walked up to Itachi while Kisame was just listening.

" Well, it seems we both want the same thing: power. How about a

proposition? We join forces to find more power. That way,

we would help out eachother, and maybe overcome our enemies."

While they were talking, a dark figure suddenly appeared.

Kisame and Itachi were startled. " Superior!", they choked.

He just looked at them . " Hmmmm, you do have and interesting

proposition, but I would like to talk about it with your leader."

Axel and Saix then talked for a moment, and agreed. The two

then led the three to the organization's temporary base. It's

a wonder what they'll do now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! That was long! Well, i'll leave you with one of the three choices for the sequel for Sora's moment with Sakura's family: 1, Sakura's mom

keeps questioning Sora about his life and Sora is having a hard time with everything because he's trying to hide his identity, 2. They also

have Ino over, or 3. Sakura's parents had to leave and Sakura and Sora had to have dinner alone. It's your choice! Please Review!


	5. Dinner and Tour

MS: Hey! MS here! Since no one is doing the voting thing, i'm just gonna do a dice roll.

And the answer is...3!!!! So Sakura will be left home with Sora on that night.

Oh, and i'm gonna give a little confession about myself. However, you might figure it

out by yourself by most of my stories, and most of my favorites. You see...

I AM A BIG FAN OF THE NARUTO SERIES!!!! I mean, the idea of doing different powers,

having superhuman abilities, the comical moments, and more!! It's just so cool!!!

Yay to anime!!! Oh, and also, I got this idea from several fanfics, but maybe i'm gonna

post a story about someone and their friend(optional) being transported into the

Naruto universe in their multiplayer armor. Well, enjoy!! Oh, and also, another confession,

i'm a Christian. I'm sorry that in the first one it sounded like it was cussing. I didn't mean to

make it cuss, I was just trying it in a way of comedy, and not in the meaning of cussing( someone

said I could do that. I know, i'm stupid, not literally, but for believing crap like that.) ANYWAY, enjoy!!

Sasuke: (Running) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Stay away!!!!

Fangirls: (Also running) AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Sasuke!!!! YAAY!!!!!

MS: ...Lucky jerk...gets all the fangirls while everyone at my school hates

me for no apparent reason, I mean I do try to be nice to people, but in the end,

they turn out to torture me. Go figure...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura just got out of the guest room. She made the bed, cleaned up the mess from the LAST guest, and

checked everything to see if all was in order. She then walked out of the room. Sakura's mom then called out

to her. " Sakura, honey, can you help me out in the kitchen?" Sakura only huffed, and went to help her mother.

Her job was to set up the table, and help make the rice. They were gonna have rice with shrimp and teriyaki(yum!).

Just as they finished, they heard a knock at the door. Sakura went to see who it is. Sora was apparently

at the door. Sakura was trying desperately to hold her blush. " Hey Sakura!" Sora said. " Oh, hey Sora!"

Sakura managed to say. " _Why can I barely talk?!" _Sakura thought. Just then, Sakura's parents went to them.

" Oh, hello, you must be Sora. Pleased to meet you." Sora shook hands with both of them. " Nice to meet you too."

They then went to the living room. Just as they got in the room, the phone rang. Mr. haruno went to pick it up.

" Hello? Yes sir. What? Sir, can't this wait 'tilltomorrow? yes, I want to keep my job. Really? I have to? Alright, i'll go."

He then hung up. but just when he walkedabout 5 steps away, the phone rang again. He sighed irritably, and picked it up.

" Hello? No, she's busy right now.What? No, i'm afraid she's busy tonight. What? No, please don't have her fired.

Alright, alright. Bye." He then hung it up again.

He then went back to the room. " Honey, listen. those were our bosses.

They want us to go back to work until midnight." Mrs. Haruno was shocked. " What?! No, no, no. I'm not leaving my daughter

alone with a boy." Sora then spoke up. " That's okay. I can just go somewhere else to stay." Sakura was sad that her parents

didn't trust her or Sora. She then butted in. " It's okay, mom. We'll be fine." Sakura could barely hold her blush anymore.

It was barely noticeable, but there was a very light pink tint on her cheeks. Mrs. Haruno then thought for a second. " Are

you sure you'll be alright?"

" Yes, mom, i'll be fine." Mrs. Haruno then sighed. " Alright, but there better not be any trouble." With that,

both parents disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura was then leading him to the kitchen. When the plates were finished,

they ate. Sakura thought all boys ate sloppily. But Sora proved her wrong actually. (note: Bold letters are for Inner Sakura.)

Sakura POV:

_" Why am I so embarrased around him?"_

**" It's because you like him! CHA!!"**

_" No way! I'm in love with Sasuke!" _

**" That doesn't mean you can't have more than one crush! CHA!!!"**

No POV:

Right now, they were both very quiet. Sora was just eating while Sakura was eating

and staring at him carefully. " So Sakura, alot of people have been busy. Do you know why?"

Sakura was suprised that he didn't know, but just told him instead of ridiculing him. " Well,

you see, currently there an event going on currently called the Chunin exams." She said.

Sora then looked confused.

" What's a chunin?" Sakura was astonished of his obliviousness,

but continued. " A chunin is a soldier-ranked ninja. Currently, several genin, apprentice

ninja, are taking the exams. Me and my team are taking them too, but the Hokage gave us

a quick mission. It was because of that mission that we met you." As she mentioned that,

she, you guessed it, blushed slightly. He didn't seem to notice, however. She then asked questions.

" So, Sora, what's your home like?"

Sora then looked up. " Well, it's an island with a small town that I live in. But to tell the truth, my friends and I

hardly stayed on that island. We mostly went to a smaller island. On that island, we made a treehouse so we could stay there

on our days off. We would sometimes fight and hang out."

Sakura seemed very interested in the subject.

" So, who were your friends." Sora sighed, then talked. " Well, my first friend is Wakka. He's a ball player with

a weird, but cool, accent. Next is Selphie. She would probably be the most active and carefree girl

you would know. Also, there's Tidus. He's a bit younger than me, but he's a very strong fighter.

" Last, there are my closest friends. My friend Riku, he may seem cool and collected, but

he is FAR from being the silent type. Last, there's Kairi. Actually, when we met her,

she was an orphan. She's also very nice, and compassionate about us, and try and help us in any

way she could." Sora then thought for a moment, then spoke up.

" Hey Sakura, want to know a

secret?" Sakura was a bit suprised, but nodded. " Sora then cleared his throat. " Well, listen,

I know about your crush about Sasuke." Sakura merely blushed. This time,very noticeable.

He then continued. " Well, I know a way to have you two to stay together forever." Sakura

merely listened. " There's this fruit on my island called the paupu(Spelling?) fruit. There's

a legend that if you share it with someone you really care for, your hearts will become

intertwined." Sakura was amazed. Could a fruit really do that? She would probably try that

with Sasuke and Sora in the future. IF that was possible.

A thought then came up. " Hey Sora, do you think you could teach me magic?"

Sakura asked. Sora blinked, then thought for a moment. " I guess." They then

finished up, and got ready for bed. .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was just in her bed wide awake. She was thinking about the paupu fruit deal.

Just then, she heard muttering from the other room. Before she went to look, she checked

the clock. It was 11:30. So she got up, and went to the room. It was the guest room.

Inside she saw Sora. He appeared to be having a bad dream. However, this dream

seemed to really get to him. He was muttering alot of words. " No...Riku...Kairi..."

Cold sweat was going down his face.

He appeared to be in a bit of pain, so Sakura woke him up. His eyes opened,

then he sat up. " Are you okay Sora?" Sakura asked. " Yeah, thanks."

She seemed worried about his dream. Judging by the look on her face, she wanted

to know the dream. " I'll tell you tomorrow." Sora said, knowing what she was about

to ask. She then got up, and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:00 in the morning. The tour was in 2 hours.

Sora was getting ready for the tour. just as he was about to walk out the door,

Sakura said something. " Hey Sora, can I come?" Sakura blushed. Sora just smiled.

" Sure." About his dream, he said it was a regular bad dream, even though that was a lie.

They then went to the Ichiraku bar.

There they met team 10. The tour was great. However, behind Sora's back, Sakura and

Ino were constantly having arguements. They said words like billboard brow and porker to

eachother. Also later, Naruto and Sasuke joined in. This only increased the girls' fuss.

It was 12:00 and the gang was getting ready to have lunch. Of course, they

went to Ichiraku's. Naruto ate up to 12 bowls so far, as the others were just watching him.

Sora was just talking to Naruto. Those two got along like brothers. However, this is

where everything turned for the worst.

A huge explasion erupted and people were heard screaming and running.

The 7 then ran to the sceen. Right there was a figure in a weird robe, had

red hair and chakram, and seemed to control these weird creatures with symbols

that resembled hearts with crosses over them, as if to resemble no heart.The creatures

appeared to be black with yellow eyes. The guy just looked at the gang and smiled.

" Sora, long time no see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Sorry I had to stop here. Right now, it's just late. Well, review!!

Orochimaru: YOU LIED TO ME!!!!

MS: OH CRAP!!! GOTTA GO!! (runs away.)


	6. Lessons

MS:Hey guys!! Here's the next chapter! Sorry that I didn't check in recently.

I just had to work on the move(still). Anyway, in this chapter, there's actually

an interesting fighting scene. Well, enjoy!

(Jiraiya seen in the distance in bushes and laughing evily.)

MS: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JIRAIYA! LEAVE THE WOMEN

ALONE ALREADY!!!!

Jiraiya: Never! I must continue my research! And don't forget!(pulls out rocket

launcher.)

MS: Ha! I knew that you would pull that out, so I brought this! (Brought a Ghost

from Halo.) Ha! With this, I can dodge your rockets and shoot at you with ease!

What do you say now?!

Jiraiya: ( Runs off and comes back with a scorpion from Halo.) (note: A scorpion is

a tank while a Ghost is a covenantalien speeder .) Heh heh heh...

MS:...crap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sora, long time no see." the mysterious youth said. Sora was enraged at the guy. " Axel, why are you here?!"

Everyone was just looking at Sora and Axel. " Uh, Sora? Who's this guy?" Naruto asked, a bit scared.

Before he could say anything, Axel said, " I'm none of your business, squirt!" Sora was just enraged

at the person. The team could see this by the look on his face.

Just then, the red-haired teenager changed the positions of the two chakram.

" Well, if you must know, the name's Axel, as Sora said earlier. And as you can see on the

expression on his face, we're enemies." Axel said. Just then, he charged towards the group of ninjas.

Behind him was a trail of fire. Right now, the two teams were scared to death.

The team just closed their eyes

and shielded their faces, protecting themselves, waiting for the attack. However, as they heard a noise, it never came.

When they opened their eyes, they saw Sora blocking the attacks with some sort of giant key. While Axel

was alarmed at his speed, Sora quickly pushed Axel away several steps. " So, you want to play rough, do ya?

Then so be it."

Just then, a large circle of fire was around Sora and Axel. " Sora!!" the two teams yelled, except

for Sasuke and Shikamaru, trying to think of something. The only thing the 6 could do now was watch and hope.

The battle then began. Axel charged Sora and tried to cut him with his chakram. However, Sora used the

guard ability to knock Axel off balance, and the counterattack ability to deal some damage. Axel went back

a few steps to recover from the counter. At this he only smirked. " Hey Sora, did you know that I got some

new abilities since our last battle?!" Axel yelled.

Just then, he concentrated his power. Before Sora knew it,

he was hit into the air from a pillar of fire that came below his feet. While in the air, Axel then jumped and

gave Sora an uppercut, and then kicked him back down to the ground. Sora was now

on the ground coughing up blood. " Heh, had enough?" Axel said, slowly walking up to Sora.

" Not...yet...Blizzaga!!" Sora then sprang from the ground, and quickly cast an ice spell

on Axel. Axel didn't have enough time to react. In a few seconds, he was hit to the other side of the

circle by several ice projectiles.(note: This attack greatly affected Axel. Some may say that fire

beats ice, but here's how I think of it. Ice is to water of course, so when the ice melted, the water would

put out the fire.)

As Axel got up, he was soon knocked back down by Sora's strike raid. " Magnera!" Suddenly, Axel was

pulled into the air. " What the?" Axel couldn't move anywhere now. Sora was walking up to him.

" You aren't going anywhere, Axel. The spell I just casted keeps you in place." Sora then pointed

his keyblade at Axel. " Leave now." Sora commanded.

Axel was gritting his teeth. " I'll get you for this, Sora." He then got out of the spell, while the

creatures followed him as he walked away. As soon as the fires cleared up, the two teams walked

up to him. " Sora, that was sooooo awsorme!" Naruto yelled at the top. of his lungs(ow.) " Wooaaahh,

that was awsome!! You've GOTTA teach us how to do that!!" Choji yelled. Sasuke seemed interested

too (take a wild guess why.).

Sora thought for a moment. " Well, Sakura wanted to learn first, but I suppose I can teach

all of you how to cast magic." Sora said as he grinned. They then immediately ran to the training grounds.

It then showed as scene with Sora standing with a stick, had a college graduation gettup, and a blackboard

behind him.

" Okay, you may know of another source of energy called chakra, as I heard, but there's another

power either than that. It's called MP. In other words, Magic Power. You use this power to cast spells.

The power from spells seem to be very great. However, like other sources, it doesn't last forever.

When you are out of magic power, you will either have to rest or use this." He held up a

bottle full of some sort of blue liquid.

" This is called an ether. This replenishes a small amount of your magic power. Also,

if you are wounded, you can use this." He held up another bottle like the other, except the liquid

was green. " This is called a potion. Once you drink this, some of your wounds will heal.

There are different varieties of these potions, each with a different effect. Please keep that

in mind." he then got out of the gettup, and was standing in front of several targets.

" Okay, the first spell i'm going to teach you is a level 1 fire spell.

What you have to do is concentrate your magic into your hand and

say the name of the spell. Observe." Sora aimed his hand at the target.

" Fire!" Just then, a large ball of fire flew out Sora's hand and hit the target.

The others were seriously suprised.

" Now let's see you try."

The two teams were getting ready. " Fire!" They all yelled. They all

did good, exept Naruto just tripped, and his spell went right into Sora's

face. " Oooops." Naruto said, a bit nervous. Sora was now covered in

soot(the black stuff from fire.). He then breathed out a cloud of smoke. " This is going

to be harder than I thought."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now sunset. The teams were taking a break from their training.

All of them were doing very well. They also covered Fira. Naruto, however, had to work on his aim.

He hit Sora's face, two birds, a large tree, a side of a certain building, and

Sora again. While eating, Sasuke was just staring at Sora.

Sora then noticed this.

" Hey Sasuke, something wrong?" Sasuke just stood

up. " Actually, yes..." he then pulled out a kunai and aimed it at Sora.

" Just who exactly are you?" Sasuke demanded. The others were shocked

about this.

" You are definitely not from here.

The weird cloths, Axel, the strange creatures that were with him,

spells, not to mention the giant key.

You're not telling us something. Spill it!"

Sora just sighed. " Well, since you figured it out mostly, I guess

I have to tell you." Everyone was now staring at Sora. " You see,

the truth is..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Sorry everyone, I have to stop here! In real life i'm about to go to

sleep, and in Naruto i'm currently in a Halo battle with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: COME OUT YOU COWARD!!!

MS: I'll show you who the real coward is!!!!!!!( has rocket launcher with

8 rockets, 4 plasma grenades, and a scarab gun.)


	7. The shocking truth

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block!

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and

Rikku92, thanks for the help with Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: I'll get you next time.

MS: What was that?!(points shotgun at Jiraiya.)

Jiraiya: NOTHING!!! Please, no more!!

MS: That's what I thought! Did you learn your lesson?

Jiraiya: Don't be a pervert.

MS: Correct! Now go! I got a story to write!!

Jiraiya: ( Walks down street and slips behind wall.) Heheheh.( Says in fake sassy voice.)

Don't be a pervert, it's wrong to spy on women,(ends fake voice.)

BLAAAGGHH!! He's an idiot to think

that I would quit my research!! Now, back to the hot springs...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well, the truth is...huh?" Sora and everyone else heard some people

walking by. It was team 8. " H-hello Naruto" Hinata said, blushing. " Oh, hey Hinata!"

Naruto said with his trademark smile." Hey guys, what're you doing? And whose this

guy?" Kiba asked. " Well, Kiba, this is Sora, a newcomer." Choji said.

" Well, that answers half the question, but what are you doing?" Shino asked.

" Sora was about to tell us something!" Naruto said loudly. Everyone clapped

their hands to their ears. " We're within 10 feet, Naruto. You don't need to yell."

Shikamaru said.

" Alright, alright. ANYWAY, what did you want to say Sora?" Naruto asked.

Sora then got serious. " Well guys, the truth is, uh... I really don't know how to

pu-----" he was caught off by russling in the bushes. Suddenly, two animals jumped

from the bush and landed on Sora. Everyone was about to attack the animals, until

they saw Sora sit up laughing.

" Donald, Goofy!! I missed you guys!" " Sora, we Missed

you alot! We thought you were dead!" the dog said. Sora stood up. " Well, remember

Cid's personal shield? Worked like a charm!" Sora smiled as he pointed to a type of watch.

The duck then jumped on Sora.

" Sora, I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY,

sorry!" Chibi tears were falling down the duck's face. " Donald..." " I mean, I made you drop

like a rock! did you get hurt? I am so sorry!" " Donald..." " I mean, what if you got permanent

damage?! Oh, I would never forgive mysel---" "DONALD!!!!" The duck fell over. " I forgive you."

Sora held out his hand to pick Donald up. The duck happily accepted it. " Uh, Sora?"

The three looked over to the three teams, each one alittle weirded out.

" Oh, yeah, I forgot. Guys, these are my friends, Donald and Goofy!" He pointed

to the animals. " Hiya! A-hyuk!" " Hello!" Naruto came in closer. " That is one weird

duck." he exclaimed. Both Sora and Goofy paled. " _Here it comes!!!_" They both

thought. Donald then turned red. " WHAT?! WHY YOU NO GOOD, BRATTY,

SMART-ALEC, LITTLE---" He was cut off with Sora and Goofy holding him

back and covering his mouth. Within a few minutes, Donald finally regained his temper.

" Sorry about that. Donald get's angry easilly." Sora said, his hand behind his head.

Everyone was weirded out by the animals at the moment. Sakura then

regained her train of thought from the animals. " Hey Sora, weren't you going to

tell us something?" she asked. Sora then frowned. " Oh yeah. Hey Donald,

can I use that new spell now?" Sora asked. Donald then paled. He knew what Sora

was up to. " SORA! YOU KNOW THE RULES!! NO MEDDLING! DIDN'T YOU LEARN

THAT RULE FROM THE OTHER WORLDS?!...oops."

Donald covered his beak.

Everyone ws shocked. " What does he mean that you're from another world?!"

Kiba asked. Sora sighed. " Well, the truth is, I am from a cluster of islands,

but from another world." he said. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't

believe that their friend was from another world. Seeing their shock, Sora sighed.

" Maybe I should show you?" He then looked at Donald. Donald seemed to be a bit

hesitant at first, but gave in. " Okay, but only this bunch!" " Thanks, Donald."

He then looked like he was about to cast a spell. Then, without warning,

he yelled, " Memoria!!!"(made it up.). Just then. a large flash occurred. After the

flash, everyone was on a small island with a large treehouse. " Sora, where are

we?" Sakura asked. Sora was still serious. " You're in my memories."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Sorry! Have to stop there! I'm about to go to bed, have plans, and

Jiraiya is looking at women behind my back again isn't he?

(everyone nodded.)

MS: (sigh.) This'll teach him.( goes to Jiraiya with shotgun, rocket launcher,

4 plasma grenades and 4 frag grenades.)


	8. Memories

MS: Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. Been kinda busy! Still, enjoy!

Jirayia: Why won't Rikku leave me alone?

MS: She hates you.

(Explosion heard)

Rikku: COME ON OUT JIRAIYA!!!

MS: Stuff from Ratchet and Clank?

Jiraiya:(nods)

MS: Your funeral.

Rikku: DIE JIRAIYA!!

Jiraiya: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!

(runs off while Rikku chases)

MS:...whatever, didn't really

like the guy anyway. Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was confused. They just appeared on an island of some sort.

" This is my memory." Sora said. The others were shocked as he said this.

He made them go into his memories to reveal some facts. They looked

around. They saw a small beach, a small pool of water, a tree house, and a

small cave beside the tree. They then saw someone come by. " Hey kid, where are we?"

Naruto asked. The kid acted as if he didn't notice him. " Kid, answer m-----whaaaaaa?!"

Naruto reached out to grab the kid's shoulder, but when he tried to touch

it, his hand went right through him. The others were shocked at this. Sora then came

up. " He can't notice you because these are my memories. What's done is done.

He doesn't notice you because you weren't here at the time." Sora said.

" Who is that kid anyway Sora?" Naruto asked. " He's me when I was five."

Sora said. The others just looked at him, and then at the boy. He did look

alot like Sora. He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes just like Sora did,

but was smaller, had a white t-shirt, swim trunks, and sandals instead

of Sora's battle armor. " C'mon, guys! Hurry up!" the younger Sora said happily.

Two other kids followed him. One was an older child with white hair and blue

eyes with a yellow vest and baggy blue pants. A girl followed with red

hair and (you guessed it) blue eyes. The older one then got in front

of Sora and stopped. The others stopped at the exact same place.

" MAN, you won!!" Sora said. The older one just laughed. " Well,

Sora, it's only natural. Cat eats fish like I beat you." the older one

joked. Sora then pouted on the ground. The girl then sat next to him, and put

her hand on her shoulder. " Don't worry, Sora. You'll be able to beat him

someday." Sora then looked at her. " Really Kairi?" Before she could

answer, Riku shouted. " Not likely!" he said. Sora just crossed his arms.

" Some best friend you are." he joked. Riku only laughed and walked

away, only to trip and have his face fall right into the ground, and his

nose pinched by a sandcrab. " OW! OW! OW! OW! GET IT OFF!!"

Riku shouted. The other two just laughed. Then, everything just flashed.

It then showed Sora, a few years older, about 11 ( I control all of time!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That means I get to control Sora's age.)

He seemed to be making some boat with the other two, who have

gotten older also(duh). " It's done! Now we wait 'till tomorrow to

set sail!" Riku said. The other two just slumped.

(Note: I REALLY don't want to explain everything, so i'll

just say what they went over. They went over from the destruction

of Destiny islands to him waking up 1 year later at castle Oblivion.

Also, even though Sakura knows that Sora likes Kairi, she still likes

him.) They were now back in reality. " Whoah, you went through all

that?" Naruto asked. Sora meerly nodded. The others now knew his

burden. Then team 7 went to Sora and patted his back. " Don't

worry Sora, you'll see your friends again." Naruto said.

Sora then smiled. " Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teams and Sora were going home now, but before Hinata left,

Sora said something. " Hinata, can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

Hinata then looked at him. " Sure." she said. As soon as everyone was

gone, Sora said what was on his mind. " Hinata, whenever I see you near

Naruto, you seem to be shy and embarrassed all of a sudden. Is there a

reason?" Sora asked. Hinata seemed suprised, and then blushed a bit.

" W-well you see, um, uh well i-it's like, uh.." Sora interrupted.

" You like him, right?" Hinata sort of jumped, then nodded.

Sora then smiled. " Well then, why don't you tell him?" Sora asked.

Hinata seemed suprised. " He's actually looking for someone at the

moment." Hinata looked away. " I-its just t-t-that, I-im too nervous."

she said. Sora then nodded. " Just gain the courage and talk to

him. Find a way to gain courage." he said. Hinata thought for a second,

then smiled. " Thank y-you Sora. I'll try." she said. " Sure thing." he gave her

a thumbs up. They then returned home to see tomorrow's wonders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew! Done! Sure, it's a bit shorter than the others, but it's finished!

Please R&R!!

Jiraiya: HELP ME!!!!!

Rikku: COME BACK HERE JIRAIYA!!!!

MS: WAIT UP!!!! ( has energy sword, shotgun, 4 plasma grenades, and

a fuel rod gun.) FRAG JIRAIYA!!!


	9. Encounter

MS:Hey guys!! Here's the next chap!! Sorry for the long wait. I just got a bad case of sunburn,

and it's really killing me!!! Well, enjoy!!

Jiraiya: HIDE ME!!!!

MS: (sigh) I also recently figured out that more people want to kill Jiraiya. First it was Rikku,

then it was ArtemisBlack, now almost every Fanfiction author I know.

(explosion)

Random author: INCOMING!!!!!

MS: AW, CRAP!!

(boom)

MS: There goes my PS2. (

Jiraiya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)

Several Authors: DIE JIRAIYA!!!!!!(chases Jirayia

MS: HOLD ON, EVERYONE!!!!!!(has claymore and chaingun.) PAYBACK TIME!!!!! YOU OWE ME 200 BUCKS JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was just walking away from the talk with Hinata. He was happy that Naruto now had a chance for a girlfriend.

However, he felt that he was being watched. He looked around and saw nothing. But just when he was about to continue,

he saw someone on a trunk. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He had black hair with Blood-colored eyes.

Basically, it's Itachi. " Who are you?" Sora asked. The figure didn't move. He just kept staring at Sora. " I'm gonna go."

Sora was about to leave, until the guy spoke up. " You're Sora, correct?" Sora then faced the guy. " How did you know my

name?" Sora asked, a bit suspicious. Itachi just ignored the question. " I wonder why Organization XIII is so troubled

over one small child?" Itachi asked himself. Sora was shocked at this. " Organization XIII?! You're in league with them?!"

Sora yelled. Itachi just smirked. " Yes, and they want me to bring you to them." Sora was just angry. " Like i'm just gonna walk

over to them." Sora said, disgustingly. " Did it seemed like I was asking for permission?" Itachi said. Just then, a flash

happened, and Sora found himself hanging on a post, Also, all of the colors were reversed. Just then, Itachi appeared,

with a kitana in hand. " You have to endure 72 hours of torture, thanks to my mangekyo sharingan." Itachi then stabbed

Sora with the sword. Sora winced in pain as the sword pierced his skin and the blood trickled of the blade. Just then,

everything went black. Sora woke up attached to the post, completely healed. Itachi appeared, except there were now

two of him. Both of them stabbed Sora. This continued until a thousand Itachis stabbed Sora at the same time.

Sora then woke up with one Itachi. " Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds left." Sora was shocked at this. He went

through all of that in only 1 second! They then continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was just standing there, wide-eyed. Then, he collapsed on the ground. Itachi then walked up to him.

" Hmph, it seems that you survived my kekkei genkai. Congratulations" Sora was just on the ground. " Well, time

to take you to superior. " However, just as Itachi was about to get Sora, Kakashi and Gai appeared in front of him.

Five ANBU appeared behind him. " Itachi Uchiha, you are under arrest for acts of treachury and murder." one of

the ANBU said. Itachi just sighed. " Superior isn't going to be too happy about this." Just then, Itachi disappeared.

" After him!!" the leader said. When they were gone, Kakashi and Gai looked at Sora. " So, this is Sora?" Gai said.

Kakashi nodded. " We should go take him to the hospital." Gai nodded himself, and picked up Sora. While they

were jumping from tree to tree, Gai smiled. " Hey Kakashi, how about when we get back, I challenge you to

a match of observation. That seems to be your best skill." Kakashi just chuckled. " Maybe later."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! LET US OUT OF HERE!!!" Five prisoners

were trapped in a cage on a seal. Just then, two people appeared. One was a man with white hair, and

appeared to be emotionless. The other they couldn't describe because his head was covered in shadow.

Then, the firs one smirked. " So, with this, 'jutsu', I can summon my soldiers back?" The other was

smiling. " Yes. It's a forbidden jutsu, but it doesn't really matter to us." Just then, the seal glowed,

and the shadow figure made hand-signs. " FORBIDDEN JUTSU! REANIMATION!" Just then, liquid substance

came out of the seal and enveloped the five people. Their screams seemed to be useless, as they kept on being

pulled. The liquid then formed into five different people. They all had robes, and each had a weapon. The female's

weapon was several miniature knives in between her fingers. The red-head had a large scythe. The smaller one

didn't seem to have any weapons while the large figure had an axe. The last one had a blue shield. Xemnas

just smirked. " Welcome back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry that this one is short. I'm just planning the format of another story. Anyway, R&R!!

Jiraiya: Phew!! Got away!

MS: You're not through yet.

Jiraiya: Come on! You against me?! I'll kick the crap outta you!!

MS: Not quite! I have a special trump card. ( turns to Rikku92.) Hey Rikku!! Thanks for the idea!!

Rikku: No prob!!

MS: (turns to Artemisblack555) Thanks for pointing out Jiraiya!

Artemis: You're welcome!

MS: ( Turns to Inner Cameron.) Yo Cameron!! Thanks for locking all the exits!!

Cameron: Sure thing!!

MS: ( Turns to Violet Vendetta.) Thanks for the plan!!

Vendetta: Hey, you're the author.

MS: Heheh, well Jiraiya, I play games to like Mortal Kombat, Megaman, and Final Fantasy. ( Kamidogu,

X buster, and Buster Blade appear and MS grabs them.) heheh.

Jiraiya: ...crap.


	10. Author's note

Hey guys. Listen, i'm very sorry, but I cant make any more stories or chapters for a while. Right now, I caught something,

and it's unbearable. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to wait a day or two.


	11. Author's note 2

Hey guys!!! Sorry for the long wait. But don't worry!!!! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak!! I'll do it as soon as possible!!!!


	12. Briefing and a cute couple

MS:Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Anyway last time Sora was attacked by Itachi, and Xemnas was able to summon some friends back from the **DEAD**!!! What will happen next? Figure out today!! Enjoy!!

Jiraiya: (bleeding from wound on his shoulder.) Ha!!! Can't beat me!!!! Ugh... I can handle anything!!!!

MS: You sound just like Naruto. Well, if you say you can handle anything, then take this!!!( Kicks Jiraiya in the crotch.)

Jiraiya: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls down.)

MS: Haha, how's that?

Jiraiya: Ugh, that was cheap. Fine, if you want to fight like that, then take this!!! ( Kicks MS in crotch.)

MS:...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( I don't know why it hurt so much right there. Everyone at my school hits me in the nuts everyday. And to tell the truth, i'm getting ready to have a grudge. But, thanks to my Christianity, i'm against grudges. Also, two of the jerks are going away next year. YAHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ugh..." Sora was just waking up from what seemed like a long nap. ' _Man, what happened. I felt like I was killed and brought back to life a thousand times, or maybe more..._' Sora then saw someone by his bed. It had pink hair, emerald eyes, and seemed to be reading a book. " Uh, Sakura." Sakura jumped at this, and looked at Sora. She then smiled, then ran out the door and yelled, " Hey everyone, he's awake!" In a matter of moments, the entire Rookie nine and Donald and Goofy were in his room. " Hey Sora! Glad to see you're well!!" Naruto said. Sora just smiled. " Yeah, and i'm thankfull it's like that." A doctor then came into the room. " Ah, Sora, I see that you're awake. Good." " Thanks, doc." Sora smiled. The doc then got serious. " Sora, what happened to you out there? You were pretty beat up." " Yeah!! and Also, when Kakashi-sensei got here, he didn't say a thing. ' Ask Sora when he's awake.' he says. Hmph." Naruto then pouted at the moment. At this, Sora laughed, then thought. " Hmmmm, well, I remember walking to Sakura's house after telling all you guys the truth. Then, uhhhhh... oh yeah!!! I remember finding some sort of guy run into me. He was weird. He had a black cloak with red clouds on it, black hair, and had these blood-colored eyes. Also, he must have used some sort of trick on me, because I think I fell asleep. In my dream, I was strapped to a post. He then appeared and stabbed me in the stomach. Everything then went black. As soon as I woke up, I was healed, and there were TWO of the guy. This continued until there were a thousand of him. Then it went black, and there was only one of him again. He also said that that all went by in one second!! He also said that I had to endure that for 72 hours!!!" Everyone was shocked at this. " Whoah, that must have been torture!!!!" Exclaimed Naruto. Sora nodded. The visit went by, and everyone left except Sasuke. " What're you still doin' here Sasuke?" Sora asked. Sasuke just looked at Sora. " This guy. Did he look like me, only older?" Sora thought for a second. " Yeah, he did." " Did his eyes also have eerie marks in them?" " Yeah." Sasuke then turned around. ' _It's him. It's really him.' _Sasuke then left without saying a word. " Weird." Sora thought. He then lie down for rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas was walking down the dark hallway with the Akatsuki leader. " So, now that your soldiers are back to life, you know what to do." Xemnas just smirked. " Right, capture the orange brat for you. Don't worry." Superior then got angry. " He's not a brat, Xemnas. " Xemnas then backed up a bit. " Ok, sorry." He then walked away to his soldiers. Superior just sighed. "_ I don't like Xemnas talking that way about him... About my son."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five were just relaxing in their room. After so long, they were trying to see what was going on. Just then, Xemnas just came up. " Alright, listen up. I just resurrected you from your little, 'rest'. Now, we have a plan going on. Here are some instructions." Xemnas then handed Zexion some instructions. Zexion just chuckled. " If you remember well, Xemnas, you would know that Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen betrayed you." Xemnas then smirked. " Good point." He then snapped his fingers, and the three melted, revealing three bodies. " Well, whatever the case, the plan still goes as followed. The three were meant as backup for you. But now you'll have to go on without backup. Also, the others returned to the World that never was, and so will I, leaving you on your own. As soon as the mission is complete, return to our world." The two nodded, and then Xemnas disappeared. " You know, Zexion, you just made everything harder." Zexion just smirked. " I know..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rookie nine, Gai's team, and Donald and Goofy were just hanging out at Ichiraku ramen bar. They were having some good food while Sakura and Ino were yelling at eachother, Sasuke and Naruto having a Ramen eating contest, Shikamaru playing japanese chess with Donald, Goofy having trouble eating, Choji was just eating chips, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Shino was just letting his bugs fly around, Rock lee and Neji having the same challenge as Sasuke and Naruto, Tenten shining her weapons, Sora just eating his meal, and Hinata blushing behind Naruto. Just then, the match ended with Naruto victor. " Haha!! There's no way you can beat me in a challenge with ramen, Sasuke-teme!!!" ( note: I hardly use the terms after names such as kun, or chan, or teme. In fact, this is only the second time i'm using it. To see the other time, see my story, I'm Sorry.) " Um N-naruto? M-m-may I talk to you f-f-for a second?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto just looked at her. " Sure!!" They then went to the side. " U-um Naruto, i-i-it's just t-that I just, uh, um, well, um..." '_ She's so cute... wait, why am I thinking that?!_' Naruto thought, slightly blushing at the thought. Just then, looking into her eyes, he developed feelings for her. ' _She's so beautiful._' He then snapped out of his thoughts, and then continued hearing Hinata. " Um, well, what i-im trying t-to say i-" BOOM!!!!! They then heard a large explosion at the memorial. The two and the rest of the gang ran towards the the memorial. When they got there, they saw several people there. Ten of them in cloaks with red clouds, and two of them in regular robes. One of them smirked. " Well, well well, if it isn't the Keyblade wielder."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Ugh... Hey guys... Ugh, I can't feel my legs...

Jiraiya: Haha!! Serves you right!!!

Authors: GET HIM!!!!!

Jiraiya: Oh, crap!!! (runs away with crowd chasing.)

(Tsunade stops chasing Rikku, and turns to me.)

Tsunade: Ouch, that's gotta hurt since you're a guy.

MS: YA THINK?!

Tsunade: Well, anyway, i'm too busy chasing Rikku for attacking me, so i'm gonna have Shizune help you.

Shizune: Oh, my, that's gotta hurt. Hold on, i'll make a pill. ( starts making pill beside MS.)

MS: Okay, maybe being hurt isn't so bad. ( Yep, I like Shizune.)


	13. Writer's block note

MS: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for the final chap. Writer's block! I am in dire need for ideas!!! Just review for suggestions.


	14. The final battle

MS: Hey guys!!! Here's the long-awaited finale of The Mysterious Guests!!!! Get ready for the biggest battle of heroes in Konoha!!!!

Jiraiya: Finally, my suffering will end!!!!!!

Authors: Get 'em!!!!

Jiraiya: AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

MS: Heheheh.

Tsunade: Oh, hey MS. Are you healing well?

MS: Yeah, thanks to Shizune's pill.

Tsunade: That's good.

Shizune: Hey guys.

Tsunade: Hey

MS: Uh, hey Shizune. ( So what if i'm half her age. Well, almost, anyway. Find out her age on Wiki.) Anyway...

MS, the girls, Jiraiya, and the authors: Enjoy!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

" Organization XIII. Why am I not suprised?" Sora said sarcastically, at the same time, summoning his keyblade. Zexion then smirked. " Heh, still with that stupid humor of yours." Lexaeus was just stood there, emotionless and uncaring for the matter. " Well, Lexaeus, what do you say we give these kids a little challenge?" Zexion said as he copied a kunai. with his power. He then sniffed the air. " Hm... The orange one is Naruto Uzumaki, age 12, blood type O, birthday October 10, and has an interesting secret." Naruto then looked shocked. " How did you know all that?!" Zexion then chuckled a bit. " Well, kid, i'm able to tell special attributes of people by their scent. I also have more powers then that." He then duplicated himself. " Ha, you think that clones can beat me?" He then used the shadow clone jutsu. " Heh, I expected that." Everyone then got into a fighting stance.

" Wait, who are the people behind you?" Shino asked. Itachi then stepped up. " You..." both Sasuke and Sora said. " We are known as the Akatsuki, an organizaton like Organization XIII. We made an alliance with Organization XIII as well." Sora then looked up. " You fool. Organization XIII only wants you so the heartless can take your hearts, and become like them. In other words, you'll pay the price if you stay with them." Itachi just smirked, ignoring Sora. " It's been a while, brother." Sasuke then came up. " Indeed brother." " Brother?" Everyone turned to Sasuke. " I've been training for years for this opportunity." Sasuke then pulled out a kunai. " Well, then, shall we begin?" Itachi pulled out a kunai as well. " Yes." The two then clashed kunai. " Guys!! I'll take care of Itachi!!! You guys take care of the rest!! The others nodded, and began battle. " Itachi, we're not going to be caught up in all of this. You, Kisame, Deidara, and and the other organization report back after the battle." With that, the rest left, while the others got into battle.

The fighters were as follows:

Sakura, Donald, and Goofy vs. Deidara

Team 8 vs. Kisame

Team 10 vs. Lexaeus

Sasuke vs. Itachi

Team Gai vs. heartless and nobodies

Sora and Naruto vs. Zexion

The battles then waged on.

Sakura, Donald, and Goofy were getting into battle positions. " You know, you have no chance against me. I happen to be a wanted man from Iwagakure." Donald then looked funny. " Man? I thought you were a woman." Deidara then got angry. " You'll pay for that, ya chicken." Donald then got angry himself. " I'm a duck!! RRRRRRRR!!!! Take this!!" Donald casted a firaga spell. However, when he casted it, Deidara quickly made a clay pigeon to take the hit, resulting to an explosion.

Team 8 were in battle position against Kisame. " Heheh, you kids haven't got a chance against me. I mean me, an s-rank missing nin, against a bunch of kids?! HAHAHA!!!!!" At this, while Kisame was distracted, Shino sent his bugs to drain some of his chakra. The bugs hit Kisame and drained a lot of chakra from Kisame, but Kisame got rid of them using his Samehada ( his sword.) to swat them away. " Alright then, try to drain my chakra away!!! See what happens!!!" He then got into a ready stance, and Team 8 did the same.

Team 10 and Lexaeus were just staring at eachother at the moment. " Well, shall we begin?" He pulled out his axe. The junior Ino-shika-choji gang was also getting ready for the fight. Ino pulled out a kunai, Shikamaru got into his stance, and Choji turned into his cannon-ball form(whatever you call it.) Lexaeus then smirked. " Well, this should be interesting."

Sasuke was in deep trouble with his battle with Itachi. Itachi could tell several of his moves with no problem. Also, he managed to deflect the Chidori!!! " How? HOW?!!!!! How is it that you're able to be better than me in after all these years?!!" Itachi just stared. " Well, Sasuke, obviously your hate isn't strong enough." " SHUTUP!!!" Sasuke then ran to Itachi with a kunai in hand. However, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and twisted, hearing a crack. Sasuke yelled as he fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his wrist. Itachi then stepped up to him. " Let's see how much hate you have towards me."

Team Gai was surrounded by countless heartless and nobodies. Neji just smirked. " Feh, this should be easy." As soon as the heartless headed straight for him, he yelled, " Rotation!!!!" The heartless then disappeared when they touched the chakra-made dome. Lee was taking them out with his taijutsu, as was Gai, and Tenten was using kunai and shuriken at her targets. " Like I said. Easy."

Naruto and Sora were just getting into battle positions. " Feh, you think that you can defeat me? Just to let you know, i'm actually more powerfull than Lexaeus. I was only put into a lower rank to fool enemies." However, thw two didn't seem to care. " Who cares? As long as everythings fair, then we're good to go!" Zexion just smirked. " Well, then, time to go to the battlefield." Suddenly, a book appeared and sucked Naruto and Sora in it. When the two finally landed, they looked around, and saw that it was a large void. Suddenly, Zexion appeared. " Well, shall we begin?" He then made two keyblade-like weapons appear out of his hands. Naruto and Sora got into battle-ready stances as well. Just then, the fight started.

Naruto threw several kunai at Zexion, who just teleported away from them. ( note: I don't know if he does have that power, but from my point of view, Zexion has alot of random powers.) He reappeared behind Naruto, and did a 5-hit combo with the copied keyblades. As Naruto fell back a bit, Sora used Sonic Blade to try and stun Zexion, only to have Zexion parry it and hit back with a counterattack. Both Naruto and Sora were on the ground, panting from the beating they were getting. " Had enough?" Suddenly, two lights appeared in the void. The lights looked like two smiling figures of Donald and Goofy. " Donald? Goofy? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, a bit confused. " Well, we actually beat that man-woman, even though it was tough.

**flashback**

The three were fighting against Deidara, and they were being beat up pretty badly. " It's no doubt that you three are being defeated by me. Not only am I powerfull, but you are weak." Donald was just fuming. " Why you!!!! That's it!!! Goofy, time for that new move of ours!!!" Goofy just looked at Donald and smiled. " Aw yeah!! I forgot about that!!" The two then charged toward Deidara. Deidara sent several clay pigeons towards the two. However, they were more prepared. As the pigeons were flying towards them, Donald used Reflega to deflect and redirect the pigeons towards Deidara. Deidara was very shocked and barely escaped the carnage from the exploding pigeons.

As one was heading for him, he jumped high into the air, only to be beaten by Goofy's tornado tecnique. While Deidara was falling down, Donald used a Thundaga spell to knock Deidara out. Sakura then ran to them. " Awsome teamwork, you two!!" Goofy just smiled. " Aw, shucks, thanks." Donald then looked boastfull. " It wouldn't have been possible without my spells." Goofy then looked at him. " Uh, Donald, I helped too, ya know." Donald was fuming now. " Well, my spells can beat your weak attacks anytime, Goofy!!!" " But Donald, I didn't mean anything like tha--" " SHUT IT!!!" As Dpnald was walking towards the book on the ground, Sakura looked plain weirded out. " _These two are supposed to be partners?_"

**end flashback**

Sora just looked annoyed as they explained their story. " Donald, you really need to control that temper of yours." " Shut it." Goofy then looked at Sora. " Hey Sora, you need some help? I'll give ya valor!!" Sora smiled at Goofy. " Thanks Goofy." As Goofy smiled, he disappeared, and Sora's costume glowed, and transformed from black to red, showing that he's in valor form. " Whoah, where'd this come from?!" Naruto asked, suprised. Sora smirked. " Let's just say it's a powerup."

He then turned to Zexion. " Alright, Zexion, get ready!!!" He charged at Zexion as he was getting ready to launch a Firaga spell. However, as the flames surrounded Zexion, they suddenly died out, revealing Sora charging towards Zexion. When he got to Zexion, he unleashed ars arcanum, and finished with a concentrated blow to the chest, sending Zexion crashing down. As he got up, he looked pretty angry. " That's it, keybearer, time to let out my full-blown fury!!!!" He then multiplied into three clones, and they radiated so much evil energy, that it became visible!! The clones then charged towards Sora, each one as fast as the speed as light(corny much?). Sora barely defended himself as they attacked him at the same time, sending him sliding a few feet. As he got up, he was knocked back by another copied keyblade. More Zexions then appeared and preformed a move very similiar to Naruto's barrage. As Sora was crashing down, Naruto was running to him. " Sora!!" He was suddenly stopped, however, as a Zexion attacked him, sending him several feet away. The clones then disappeared, and Zexion walked up to Sora.

" Is this the true strength of the Keyblade bearer? How pathetic." He then lifted the mimiced keyblade. " You'll never stop us!!" He then threw his blade down, intending to hit Sora. " You'll never help your friends!!" This got Sora deep, and awakened great darkness. As the keyblade was falling toward him, he grabbed it, and threw it aside, and punched Zexion in the face, sending him away against the ground. Sora's appearance was changing now. He was now completely black and had yellow eyes. Sora turned into his anti-form. " S-s-sora? Is that you?" Naruto asked, nervously. Sora didn't answer. He just stood there, motionless. Suddenly, another figure appeared from a great light. When the light faded, it revealed a boy, about Sora's age, with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, in an Organization XIII's uniform. If not for a few facts, he looked exactly like Sora! Zexion at the moment was shocked. " You!!!" As the figure was walking towards Zexion, Naruto ran to him.

" Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked, a bit scared. The figure looked at him. " ...Roxas." Roxas then summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and turned to Sora. " Sora, come back to the light!!" Sora, however, wasn't listening. He attacked Roxas like a wild animal, bent on killing its prey. Roxas then blocked all of his attacks, having great difficulty. " Sora, stop this!! You're letting your friends down, you're letting the other worlds down, YOU'RE LETTING KAIRI DOWN!!!" At this, Sora stopped dead in his tracks, shocked. Suddenly, he started glowing, as did Roxas. " That's right, Sora, fullfill your promise." There was then a large flash.as soon as it died out, it showed Sora back to normal. Naruto was a bit shaky after that. " Sora, are you okay." After some silence, Sora smiled. " Yeah, i'm okay."

Suddenly, light shone all around Sora. A light so blinding, that it would put the sun to shame. As soon as it died out, it showed Sora in a new drive, having blue with gold colors, as well as glowing fists and improved eyesight. " Sora?! What happened?!" Sora was now greatly smiling. " This is a new drive!! Great!! I wonder what I should call it?" After a few minutes of thinking, he thought of something. " Compassion form." He then looked at Zexion. " Get ready Zexion, because now i'm coming at you ten-fold." Naruto then got up with more courage, and summoned some of Kyuubi's chakra, enveloping him in red chakra. " Yeah!! Get ready!!!" The two then charged at him. As Sora was charging towards Zexion, he saw several dots all over Zexion. Giving it a chance, Sora ran towards Zexion, and managed to touch a dot, greatly weakening him. " Woah, Sora!! It's like you have the Byakugan!!" Naruto said, excited. Also liking this power, Sora then got ready. " Let's go."

Sora and Naruto charged towards Zexion with great speed. They were knocking him from place to place, and thanks to Sora's new fists, he did more damage to Zexion. The two then preformed their limit, known as, ' Bond of shinobi.' They charged towards Zexion, knocking him all over like a game of ping-pong. They then were standing in air, while Sora had several cost-free spells ready, and Naruto with chakra-created arms. They started circling Zexion, hitting him with no mercy. For the last attack, Naruto made two clones and made them hold Zexion in place. While he was, Sora was preparing for a Trinity limit, while Naruto was making a rasengan. They then charged towards Zexion. " Rasengan!!!" " Trinity Limit!!!!" They both hit Zexion with critical hits. " No, no, nnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Zexion then disappeared into oblivion, and Sora and Naruto turned back to normal. " We did it!!!" Naruto yelled, giving Sora a hi-five. Just then, a door appeared, clearly being the exit. Before they left, Naruto asked Sora something. " Hey Sora, who's Roxas?" Sora looked down. " I...don't know." They then entered the door just in time to see Lexaeus disappearing into oblivion as well, and Kisame and Deidara retreating. The group cheered and celebrated by having a party later that night.

( The next day.)

" It's really bad that you have to go." Naruto said, looking sad. Sora was sad too, but he had to continue his duties. " Yeah, I don't want to leave either, but I have to." Naruto then held out his hand. " You better come back for visits!!" Sora then smiled. " Deal." He took the hand and shook it. " Sora, hurry!!!" Donald yelled. Sora, annoyed at this, walked towards the ship. However, Sakura walked up to him. " Hey Sora, thanks for everything you did for us while you were here." Sora smiled a bit. " No problem. Hey Sakura, close your eyes and hold out your hand." She obeyed, and Sora put something in her hands. It resembled a star in fruit form. " It's a paupu fruit. Found it on my travels." She was stunned, then shed some tears. " Thank you." Sora smiled, and pulled out another, only to throw it to Naruto. " Naruto!! Sakura will explain what that is as soon as i'm gone!!" Naruto sniffed a bit, and straightened up. " Well, see ya." Sora entered the ship, and took off, seeing the others wave at him. Naruto then walked up to Hinata. " Hey Hinata uh, do you wanna, uh, go out sometimes?" Hinata was suprised, and blushed a deep red that would put a tomato to shame. " Sure Naruto." Neji glared a bit, but agreed. While in the ship, Sora sighed, and said one thing. " Now to continue to fill my promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew!! Finally finished!! Well, anyway, R&R!!

Jiraiya: Finally!! I'll be in peace!!

MS: Actually, Jiraiya, i'll include you in several other stories.

Jiraiya: Y-you'll what? ( cracks up, laughs maniacly, and runs with authors chasing.)

MS: He actually cracked up. Well, that means time for the big guns. ( pulls out a rifle with tranquilizer shots.) Also, thanks for the ideas fellow authors!!!


End file.
